Worlds Collide
by xxphantomgirlxx
Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have girlfriends and new friends and have abandoned her. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to see what happens from there.
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Collide

Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

-----

"Harry, Ron, I'm leaving." Hermione told the boys.

"Why?" Harry said sounding uncaring.

"I've just had enough of Hogwarts; I'm going to live with my uncle Bruce in Gotham."

"Okay, we'll write; we are going to miss you." They both said.

"I'll miss you too."

Hermione walked out of the common room sadly. She hadn't had enough of Hogwarts but she had been abandoned. Harry and Ron had gotten girlfriends and new friends and had left her in the past. She knew they wouldn't write to her, and she new they wouldn't miss her. These thoughts ran through her head as she walked out of the huge double doors of Hogwarts. She turned around and took one final look at the place she had called her home since her first year. "Goodbye Hogwarts; hello Gotham." She said as she turned and got in the carriage that would carry her to the train station.

-----

She had been on the train for about an hour now. Only a few more and she would be saying hello to her new home. She passed the time by reading. She had become so absorbed in her book that the attendant on the train had to shake her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Miss, the train has stopped."

"Oh, sorry, I get so caught up in books sometimes."

"That's okay."

Hermione got up and got her luggage she walked out onto the train platform and looked around. Her uncle was supposed to be here to pick her up.

"Hermione." She heard a voice yell from the crowd.

She turned her head toward the sound of the voice and saw her uncle standing in the crowd. He started to walk toward her. He finally pushed his way through the crowd and got to her. He embraced her in a big hug.

"It's been so long since I've seen you." Bruce said.

"I know." Hermione replied.

"Well, let's get out of this loud, crowded place."

"Let's"

Bruce picked up her bags and carried them to the car with Hermione following behind with a few more of her bags. She looked at the car Bruce was walking toward and smiled.

"Can we fit all of this in the Lamborghini?"

"Just this yes, but let's just be glad you're having the rest of your stuff shipped out here instead of carrying it then we might have had a problem." He said laughing.

Hermione replied with a laugh as she helped her uncle put her bags in the car. Once everything was packed in the car they got in and her uncle sped away toward his house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you are enjoying it so far.

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	2. Chapter 2

Worlds Collide

Chapter 2

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Bruce pulled the Lamborghini into the driveway. A few moments later Alfred walked out of the house and opened Hermione's door while Bruce got out and started unpacking the bags from the car.

"Miss Hermione it's so good to see you again." Alfred said cheerfully.

"It's good to see you again too Alfred." Hermione replied.

He chuckled and walked around to help Bruce carry Hermione's bags inside. Hermione stepped inside the door and looked around. The place looked nice. It was much more nicely furnished than Hogwarts. "Having a rich uncle pays off." Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione your room is just down the hall there, Alfred will show you where it's at."

Alfred led Hermione down the hall and opened the last door on the right. Hermione walked inside. The room was extremely beautiful. It had a queen sized four poster bead, a nice big bookshelf, and a lot more.

"So what do you think?" Alfred asked.

"It's perfect; I love it already." She replied.

"Good." Alfred said sitting down her bags. "I'll let you unpack so you can put everything where you want it."

"Okay."

"Your uncle Bruce is taking you out for dinner tonight at the restaurant he owns at 7:30 tonight. Do you have something nice to wear?"

"Yes, I have a few dresses, and he just let's you tell me all of his surprises doesn't he?"

"He intended on telling you but he had some work to get done before tonight so he asked me to tell you."

Hermione just laughed.

"Be ready by seven." Alfred said walking out the door.

Hermione walked over to one of her bags and pulled out her dresses. She only had a few. She would have to buy more because her uncle Bruce was holding parties and such all of the time. She picked out the dress she wanted to wear and began unpacking the rest of her things.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is so short.

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	3. Chapter 3

Worlds Collide

Chapter 3

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Hermione walked out of her room at seven o clock. She had on a black halter neck dress and black high heels. Her hair was curled and the top half of it was pulled back into a barrette, while the bottom half stayed down. She walked down the hall into the living room area where Bruce was waiting.

"Well don't you look beautiful."

Hermione replied with a smile.

They walked outside and Bruce opened the door to the Lamborghini to let Hermione in. Once she was inside the car he shut the door and walked around and got in on the driver's side. Once he was in the car he hit the gas and started driving toward the restaurant.

At the restaurant he parked and let the ballet take his car. They walked in the restaurant and started toward there seats when Bruce spotted Rachael with her boyfriend Harvey. He walked up to there table with Hermione following.

"Rachael, fancy that." Bruce said.

"Bruce, fancy that." She replied.

Rachael looked over at Harvey then looked back up at Bruce.

"Bruce this is Harvey Dent."

"Hello, Harvey." Bruce said shaking Harvey's hand.

"Rachael, Harvey, this is my niece Hermione. She's living with me now."

Hermione said hi and politely shook Rachael's and Harvey's hands.

"Let's put a table together." Bruce said.

"I don't think they will let us do that." Harvey said.

"Oh they should, I own the place." Bruce said while signaling to the waiter to move the tables together.

Once the tables were together and everyone had ordered their food. Conversation started.

"Hermione, how do you like it in Gotham?" Rachael asked.

"I've only been here since three o clock today, but I like it so far." Hermione replied.

"Oh, I figured you would have been here longer."

"No, just today."

Rachael and Hermione had been talking quietly to each other and so had Bruce and Harvey but Bruce broke the quiet conversation between the two groups and announced this to all four of them.

"Harvey I'm going to throw you a fundraiser."

"That's nice of you Bruce, but I'm not up for election for another three years."

"Oh you don't understand. One fundraiser with my people and you'll never need another cent.

The four talked and soon Bruce and Hermione left. Bruce got the car from the ballet and they drove home. Once they were home Hermione said goodnight to Bruce and went to her room. She was exhausted from the days travel and was ready to go to bed. She took a shower and changed into some pajamas. She climbed into her new bed, which she found was extremely comfortable, and slowly fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it so far. Please review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	4. Chapter 4

Worlds Collide

Chapter 4

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Hermione woke that morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. She got up and read the time on her alarm clock. It read seven o clock. It was a little earlier than she wanted to get up but at least it wasn't like it was five. She got up and got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Alfred was making blueberry muffins and some other things as well.

"Good morning miss Hermione."

"Good morning Alfred."

"Master Bruce said if he remembered right blueberry muffins were your favorite breakfast."

"He remembered right." She said taking one of the finished muffins and begging to eat it.

Alfred chuckled and went back to finishing breakfast.

After Hermione finished eating she glanced around.

"Alfred where is Bruce?"

"Oh he had to go to work early today."

"What time does he usually get home?"

"Oh, around four I would say."

"Did you need to ask him something, I'm sure you could phone him. If he's doing anything important his phone will be on silent so you wouldn't be bothering him either way."

"Oh no, I was just wondering."

"Okay."

Hermione got up and went back to her room. She picked a book off of her shelf. She settled onto her bed and opened the book and began reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know my chapters are short but I promise there is much more to come. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	5. Chapter 5

Worlds Collide

Chapter 5

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Bruce walked in the door and into the living room area. Alfred was cleaning the windows. Bruce glanced around but didn't see Hermione.

"Where is Hermione, Alfred?"

"She's been in her room all day sir. I haven't seen her since this morning."

Bruce turned and walked down the hallway to Hermione's bedroom. When he got there he knocked on her door.

"Hermione."

No response.

"Hermione."

There was still no response.

Bruce cracked the door open and saw Hermione lying on her bed with a book in her hands reading. He walked over and snatched the book away from her.

"Hey." She yelled.

"Is this what you have been doing all day, reading?" He asked jokingly.

She looked at the clock and saw it read four thirty.

"Oh, have I been reading that long. I'm sorry I'll have to be more careful about how absorbed I get in reading."

"Oh don't worry about it. If you want to spend the whole day reading when there's nothing better to do its fine by me."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, of course I'm awesome. I'm the most awesome uncle in the world."

Hermione laughed.

"But right now there is something important for you to do."

"What would that be?"

"You need to go buy a dress for tomorrow night's fundraiser."

"Oh I almost forgot about the fundraiser."

Bruce laughed before he replied. "Okay, so I'm not much of the shopper but I do want to buy your dress. So here's my credit card. Go by whatever you need and I will drop you off by a dress store and all the malls and other dress stores are pretty close together so you can walk around in all of them until you find the right dress and then Alfred will pick you up when you call him to come and get you."

"Okay sounds good to me."

"Alright then let's go."

They drove to a dress shop and Bruce dropped her off. She looked around but didn't really see anything she liked. She left the shop and walked around to some various ones. She walked through the stores in the first mall she came too. She went to another dress shop when she left the mall and she saw the perfect dress when she walked in. It was a black, halter neck dress that flowed all the way to the floor and then stopped. It was simply divine. She bought the dress, a pair of black stilettos, and some jewelry. She went and got her nails done with black sparkly tips. She called Alfred at nine o clock to come and pick her up.

They arrived home at about nine fifteen. Bruce was watching TV in the living room area. He turned around when he heard them come through the door.

"So how was my favorite niece's shopping spree?"

"Fantastic!"

"I'm guessing you found the perfect dress."

"Oh yea." She said pulling the dress carefully out of the bag.

"It's beautiful, you'll look great in it."

"I'm really tired from walking around dress shops and malls all day so I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hermione went to her room. She hung her dress up, put her new jewelry on her dresser, and put her stilettos carefully away on a shelf in her closet. She took a shower and went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	6. Chapter 6

Worlds Collide

Chapter 6

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Hermione had woken up that morning at eight o clock. She was glad she slept a little later than she had yesterday morning. It was now about five o clock and she was getting ready for the fundraiser. She curled her hair and pulled it back into a neat bun. She put on her make up and slipped into her dress. She put on her jewelry and her stilettos. By the time she was done getting ready it was seven thirty. The fundraiser started in thirty minutes and she was sure Bruce wasn't finished getting ready yet. So they were probably going to be late. She walked into her uncle's bedroom and saw him holding up two ties. She giggled a little at the sight. He turned around to face her.

"Which one sucks less?"

"That one." She said pointing to the tie on the left.

She walked over and helped him tie it.

She glanced over at the clock it was seven forty five.

"We're going to be late."

"Yeah, but they'll get started without us."

"Okay."

They went out to the helicopter they were going to arrive in at the fundraiser. They both climbed inside where two girls were already waiting. Hermione looked at her uncle.

"Who are they?"

"I've got to have somebody to walk in besides my niece."

Hermione just laughed.

They arrived at the fundraiser about thirty minutes later. The helicopter landed on the roof and everyone climbed out. Bruce walked across the roof with the two girls on either side of him with Hermione following behind.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I'm glad to see you got started without me."

Bruce made a toast to Harvey. Afterwards Hermione saw Rachael walk out on the balcony where Bruce was standing. She stopped watching them after a moment and turned her attention back to the party. She looked back up to see Harvey and Rachael come in. Bruce came in shortly after they did and walked up to Hermione.

"How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's great."

"Good."

A worried look crossed Bruce's face. "You'll have to excuse me. There's someone here I need to talk too."

"Go ahead." She said as Bruce walked off.

Bruce saw Harvey and Rachael talking off to the side of the rest of the people. He walked through the hallway and up behind Harvey. He put his arms around Harvey's neck and kept pressure against it until Harvey passed out.

"What are you doing?" Rachael asked looking at Bruce like he was crazy.

"They have come for him."

He shoved Harvey in a storage place and put a bar through the handles. He rushed upstairs.

While Bruce was upstairs the elevator opened downstairs to reveal the Joker and his clowns.

"We made it." The Joker said.

He walked across the room. "We are tonight's entertainment."

He walked across the room again before continuing. "Now I only have one question. Where is Harvey Dent?"

The Joker walked up to an elderly man and asked again. "Where is Harvey Dent.? We'll settle for his loved ones.

"The elderly man replied with. "We aren't intimidated by scum like you."

"You remind me of my father. I hated my father." The Joker said while pulling a knife to the man's mouth.

Hermione watched in horror. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Okay stop it." Rachael said.

The Joker turned to look at her. "You must be Harvey's squeeze." He walked over and pulled the knife to her mouth. He held the knife to her mouth for a few moments and then backed away. When he backed away Rachael kneed him.

"A little fight in you I like that."

A new voice said. "Then you're going to love me."

Hermione looked at the figure that had spoken. Whoever it was had a black outfit on and a cape and a mask. It all looked kind of like a bat costume. Then she realized that it was Batman, the one they had been talking about on the news. The Joker and Batman begin to fight. A gun was dropped and the Joker picked it up. He grabbed Rachael and pointed the gun at her head.

"Stop it." Batman said.

"Sure, when you take of your little mask and show us who you are." The Joker replied.

He shot the glass behind him and hung Rachael out the window.

"Let her go." Batman said.

"Really poor choice of words." The Joker said as he let go of Rachael.

She began to fall and Batman flew out the window after her.

But as soon as the Joker had dropped Rachael out the window Hermione had screamed. Now the Joker was looking straight at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	7. Chapter 7

Worlds Collide

Chapter 7

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Hermione's eyes widened in terror as she realized what she had done, she had screamed. She had pretty much shone a spotlight at herself. Now the Joker was looking straight at her. She was frozen to the spot where she stood. Now the Joker started to walk toward her.

"Well, hello beautiful." He said stopping in front of Hermione.

He reached out and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. She flinched as he touched her.

"You look nervous, is it the scars?"

Hermione didn't reply.

"Come on you don't have to be nervous. I won't bite."

Hermione just looked downward toward her feet.

"Why the frown?"

Hermione looked up to look him in the eyes.

"You know you want to smile." The Joker said in a teasing manner.

Hermione smiled a small smile and laughed.

"See I knew I could get a smile on that beautiful face."

Hermione smiled a little bigger and blushed.

"And now I've done it again."

"I guess you have." Hermione spoke to him for the first time.

"What's your name?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione, well I hate to leave so soon but I think it's time for me to leave. See you around." He said winking at her.

Hermione smiled again, and the Joker smiled back at her before closing the elevator doors.

Little did Hermione know that a newspaper reporter that was at the fundraiser had snapped a picture of her and the Joker talking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think so far? I know the Joker is probably a little out of character but hey it's a fanfic you're not supposed to write it exactly like the movie. Hope your enjoying it. Please review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	8. Chapter 8

Worlds Collide

Chapter 8

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Hermione was in her room reading. She was startled when she heard her uncle's voice yell at her.

"Hermione Granger get you butt in here now."

Hermione jumped off of her bed and quickly walked into the living room area where Bruce was.

"You yelled for me." She said putting emphasis on the word yelled.

"Don't get smart with me this morning. Do you want to explain this?" He said shoving the newspaper in her face. She grabbed it from him and looked on the front page. There was a picture of her and the Joker on the front page. Hermione just stared at it.

"Why were you even talking to that psychopath?"

"He didn't seem that psychotic to me?"

"Hermione, he dropped Rachael out of a window."

"Well, besides that."

"I don't even know if you'll ever see him again by some accident like he crashes another party, but if you do don't talk to him. You could have been the one that was thrown out of that window."

"Okay."

"You know what now that you are living with me there is something you need to know."

"What's that?"

Bruce took a deep breath before speaking again. "You have to promise to me that you will never reveal this to anyone."

"Okay, I won't; what is it?"

"I'm Batman."

"What!"

"I'm Batman."

"You mean you were the guy who jumped out of a freaking window last night to save Rachael?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"You can never tell anyone this."

"I promise I won't, but who else knows?"

"Alfred and Rachael."

"Those are the only other ones."

"Do you not get the point of secrecy?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning, but I was just concerned about your safety."

"It's okay; you had the right to yell at me."

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem."

Hermione turned to head back toward her room.

"Miss Hermione." Alfred called after her.

"Yes?"

"This came in for you by special delivery. It doesn't have anything on it but your name." Alfred said holding up and envelope.

"That's strange. Thank you though Alfred." She said taking the envelope.

She continued to walk to her room. Once in her room she opened the envelope that had a letter inside. It read:

Dear Hermione,

I'm going to keep this short. When I said I was going to see you around at the fundraiser last night I wasn't joking. If you would like to you can meet me at 350 22nd street Friday night at nine o clock. If you decide not to come its perfectly fine, but always be looking out. You might just catch a glimpse of me.

P.S. I think you know who this is.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that the Joker actually wanted to see her again. She knew she probably shouldn't have but he was the only thing she thought about all night. She had to admit that she had been intrigued by him. Could it possibly be that he was intrigued by her too? She hoped so. She was defiantly going to see him. She didn't care if it was a trick.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter may not be the best but it was actually difficult to write. I will admit that I had no idea how the Joker would write a letter to Hermione or what he would say in it so hopefully it turned out okay. I hope you like it. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	9. Chapter 9

Worlds Collide

Chapter 9

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Hermione glanced at the clock. It was seven forty five. It was time to start getting ready. She put on her favorite pair of jeans that fit tight and a cute dark red top. She left her hair down and straightened it. She had been thinking about this night ever since she got the letter. She hoped it wasn't a trap. She grabbed her wand and put in her purse. Bruce was the only one in Gotham who knew she was a witch. She had made sure to stay at Hogwarts long enough to practice magic outside of school. Things had actually started getting rough between her, Harry, and Ron the year before she left Hogwarts, but she made herself stay for that reason. But she wasn't going to use her magic unless she absolutely needed too. She was only taking her wand tonight for safety precautions just in case the Joker was setting her up.

She walked out of her room at eight thirty. She walked down the hall quietly and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bruce called from the living room.

"Just going to do some shopping." Hermione called back.

"Do you need money?"

"No, I'm alright, thank you though."

"No problem, have fun."

"Bye."

"Bye." Hermione said closing the door.

She stopped outside the door and took a deep breath.

"You can do this Hermione." She said to herself.

She took one more deep breath and started to walk toward the busy street. Wayne Manor hadn't been rebuilt yet so her uncle Bruce was still living in his penthouse. She got a cab and went to 22nd street. She got out about two blocks away from the address the Joker gave her. She waited until the cab drove off and then started to walk toward 350 22nd street. In a few moments she was there. She walked up the steps and stood at the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no going back now. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a familiar make-up covered face.

"Are you alone?" The Joker asked looking around.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Come in." He said holding the door open further but making sure not to reveal himself too much to the street outside. Hermione stepped inside. Her hand was on her purse ready to unzip it and grab her wand at anytime.

"Follow me."

She followed the Joker into a room where a short table with a few chairs around it sat. The Joker pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down. She sat down and then the Joker sat down in the chair across from hers.

"Not meaning to bring back a déjà vu moment here, but hello beautiful."

Hermione blushed and smiled.

"See, I'm just constantly putting a smile on your face."

"It seems like you are putting a smile on my face all the time."

"I'm just the type of guy that makes you smile."

"You are." Hermione said agreeing with him.

The Joker gave her a look before speaking again. "You are very different aren't you Hermione?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I sent anyone else a letter saying to come and meet me they would have called the cops. If I said to anyone else that I'm the type of guy that makes you smile they would have called me psychotic."

"Why did you trust me then?"

"I must admit that I have been intrigued by you, and I could tell by the first time I saw you that you were different. You're not like them Hermione."

"You're right. I'm not like them at all."

"They don't understand you do they?"

"No."

"I bet I could understand you."

"I know you could."

"Would you like to meet me here again tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

"I better get going. I still have to drop by the mall and buy something. I told my uncle I was going shopping."

"Clever."

"I thought so."

"You thought right."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hermione got up and let herself out. She called a cab and went to the mall. She went to one of her favorite stores and picked out a pair of shoes. She called a cab again and rode home. She got home at about eleven o clock.

"Did we have another fantastic shopping spree?" Bruce asked as he met Hermione at the door.

"Just shoes."

"You were gone a long time for just shoes."

"A girl's got to make up her mind, and I was browsing."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She went to her room and quickly took a shower. She crawled into bed and fell asleep with images of the Joker in her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up. I've been really busy. I hope you like it. Please review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	10. Chapter 10

Worlds Collide

Chapter 10

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Hermione was sitting at the table in the kitchen waiting on breakfast to get ready. She knew it would a long time before she got to meet with the Joker again tonight, but she couldn't help but glance at the clock every five minutes. She glanced at the clock again and when she looked back up Bruce was staring over the top of the newspaper looking at her.

"What?" She said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem awfully ancy this morning."

"What do you mean?"

"You keep glancing at that clock like you know when you're going to die or something."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Alfred came and set breakfast down on the table. Hermione ate and then excused herself to her room. She tried to pass the time by reading but for the first time she couldn't focus on her book. She decided to just turn on some music and just wait out the rest of the day in her room.

Finally seven forty five came. The Joker had told her to meet him at the same place at the same time. She got up and started getting ready. She put on jeans and a red tank top with a black jacket over it. She put on her black flats and left her hair down, but curly tonight. Once again she was ready around eight thirty. She walked down the hall and into the living room to tell Bruce where she was going instead of just trying to leave like she did last night. Bruce was sitting on the couch when she walked in.

"Hey, glad to see you decided to come out of your room today."

"Sorry, I was reading again." She lied.

"It's cool. I'm just giving you a hard time. If you want to watch a movie or something we can."

"Actually, there is a release party at a music store in the mall for a CD of one of my favorite bands. I really wanted to go."

"Oh yeah, go have fun. In fact the CD is on me." He said pulling out a credit card and handing it to Hermione.

"Thanks. And I'll take you up on that movie offer when I get back."

"Sounds like a plan."

Hermione walked out of the penthouse and rode the elevator down to the lobby. She walked out into the cool night air. She took a deep breath of the night air to clear her head. She had gotten so good at lying to her uncle it scared her. She laughed at her thought. She got a cab and rode to 22nd street. She wanted to walk a little further tonight. Soon she arrived at where she met the Joker last night. She was more relaxed when she knocked on the door tonight. She still had her wand with her, but she very highly doubted she would ever have to use magic to defend herself from the Joker. She couldn't believe he had been intrigued by her. She knew people saw him as dangerous, but he made her happy; even though they had only really talked twice. The door opened and the Joker made a motion for her to come in. Once they had sat down he smiled at her.

"Glad to see you decided to come again tonight."

"I told you I was coming."

"I know, but I thought you might change your mind."

"Why would you think that?"

"I know you're different than all of the other people who think I'm a physco, but you still don't think I am huh?"

"Absolutely not?" She said slightly raising her voice.

"Okay, just making sure. No need to get snappy." He said teasingly.

Hermione laughed.

"Now, let's get to know each other a little better."

"Okay."

The Joker and Hermione talked and talked. They talked about his scars, her childhood, and everything else about themselves. It was kind of like a quid pro quo type thing. About the only thing Hermione didn't tell him was that she was a witch, but she might tell him later. Finally, Hermione looked down at her watch.

"Shit!" She said.

"What's wrong?" The Joker looked at her with a slight look of worry.

"It's one o clock in the morning."

"Oh."

"My uncle is going to kill me."

"You could always crash here tonight." The Joker said teasingly.

"You're just trying to get me killed aren't you?" Hermione said laughing.

"I guess you better get going."

"Yeah."

"Meet again tomorrow. Except at a different place, we wouldn't want to stay in one place to long."

"I don't think my uncle is going to let me out of the house."

"Okay, we'll call our meetings off for a couple of days. I'll send you a letter like the last one again soon."

"Okay. See you around."

"I thought that was my closing line." The Joker said stepping closer to her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She said looking up and smiling at him.

"Stealing my lines, what do you think your punishment should be?" He said moving his face closer to hers.

Hermione didn't reply she just moved her face closer to his. Their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

They broke away. Hermione just stood smiling at him. He smiled back but was the first one to speak.

"You better go before you uncle does kill you."

Hermione laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hermione took a cab home. She walked through the doors of the penthouse at one thirty. Bruce heard the door close and made his way out of the living room and toward the door.

"Where in the hell have you been?"

"At the mall, I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"Don't you think you could have called? I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry it won't ever happen again I promise."

"You better hope it doesn't because if it does you're grounded."

"Yeah, that's completely fair. I guess you don't want to watch that movie now huh?"

"I guess if you want to we still can." Bruce said lightening his voice.

"Your mood swings confuse me." Hermione said catching on to the lightened mood.

"I'm okay now, I used to come in late too, but believe me if this happens again you coming in late without calling me to tell me your going to be later than you expected; I am not going to be happy."

"No worries, I believe you."

"Alright, now let's go watch that movie."

"Okay."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The begining of this chapter may not be the best. I had a slight bit of writer's block until I got into the rest of the chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	11. Chapter 11

Worlds Collide

Chapter 11

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

When Hermione woke that morning she found herself on the couch. She must have fallen asleep when she and Bruce were watching a movie last night. She got up and took a quick shower. She got out and put some comfortable clothes on. She walked around the house looking for Bruce or Alfred. There was no sign of either one of them. "There must be some kind of important Batman thing going on." She thought to herself. She made herself a bowl of cereal. It wasn't the best breakfast compared to what she had been eating for breakfast but Alfred wasn't here and she didn't feel like cooking. After she had finished eating she grabbed a book and lied down on the couch and began to read.

Bruce walked through the door a few hours later. He walked past the living room and into his room. He backed up when he saw Hermione on the couch.

"Moving the reading habits into the rest of the house?"

"Oh, hey Bruce, and just for today you weren't home and neither was Alfred so I didn't figure I would be disturbing anyone."

"You know you can come and read in here anytime. You wouldn't be disturbing anyone. I actually think Alfred and I would be more worried about disturbing you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Are you going anywhere tonight?"

"No, I'm going to stay in tonight."

"Just because I went off on you last night for coming in late doesn't mean you can't go anywhere."

"I know, but I've been going to the mall and stuff a lot lately so I'm just going to stay in tonight."

"Well, I'm taking a Russian ballerina to dinner tonight. Will you be okay here by yourself because Alfred is out doing some things for me?"

"I'm not five Bruce."

"Hey, I was just making sure."

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"I'll just read or listen to music or something."

"Okay, I'll be home for another two hours or so but then I have to go."

"No problem, I'm just going to finish this book. I'm almost done with it."

"That's good."

Hermione looked back down at her page and began to read. She finished her book and was listening to music by the time her uncle was leaving the house.

"Bye, I'll be back later tonight."

"Okay, bye."

Bruce walked out of the door. Hermione turned the music down and lied down on the couch and fell asleep. The sound of the door opening woke her up. She rose up slowly and saw Bruce walking into the living room.

"Have you been asleep since I left?"

"Pretty much, I'm really tired."

"That's what you get for staying out late."

"Yeah, I guess."

"How about I cook you something since I went out to eat and didn't bring you anything back."

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hermione walked down the hall and into her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realize that this chapter is kind of boring and nothing really interesting happens but I just need something to fill in some space. I promise the next chapters will be better. Please review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	12. Chapter 12

Worlds Collide

Chapter 12

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

It had been three days since Hermione had last seen the Joker. She was about to go insane. She thought he would have sent a letter by now. Maybe he would send one today. She waited in the living room so she could here if someone knocked on the door. Alfred was home but she wanted to be the first one to touch that letter.

She was listening to music when she heard a knock on the door. She leapt up but she also heard Alfred walking toward the door from another room.

"Alfred don't worry I've got it." Hermione yelled. She heard the footsteps stop and relaxed.

She opened the door. She was relieved to see that it was a messenger holding an envelope with her name on it. She tipped the messenger and took the letter to her room. She opened it in a hurry but was sure to be careful as well. The letter read:

Dear Hermione,

Sorry it's taken a while for me to write. If you are out of trouble come and meet me tomorrow night at eight thirty at 120 52nd street. I hope to see you there.

She was so excited she almost screamed. The last three days had almost driven her insane. Now that she knew more about the Joker all she wanted to do was be with him. She couldn't wait until tomorrow, but for now she was just going to stare at the letter he had sent her before she burned it so her uncle would never find it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is extremely short, but it seemed like a good place to stop this chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	13. Chapter 13

Worlds Collide

Chapter 13

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Hermione hadn't slept well last night. She had been to busy thinking about the Joker. He had become her everything. She found it hard to live without him, and they hadn't even known each other very long. She had never had this type of connection with anyone before.

It was five thirty that evening and Hermione was pacing back and forth across her bedroom floor. She wanted to read but she couldn't sit down and focus.

At six she decided she couldn't wait anymore. She put on a light denim pair of jeans and a low cut black spaghetti strap shirt with a dark purple dressy short sleeve jacket over it. She put her hair up into a curly messy ponytail. She put on her black flats and walked out of her room. She walked around the house looking for Bruce but didn't find him. She went into the kitchen and grabbed the message board. She wrote:

Dear Bruce,

I'm not sure where you ran off too, but I'm going shopping. I'll be back at around eleven. If I'm going to be late I'll call. I promise!

Love always,

Hermione

She put the message board on the counter where Bruce would see it if he came in the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the door locking it behind her.

Once again she called a cab, but this time she rode to 52nd street. She got out two blocks away again and walked to 120 52nd street. She knocked on the door at eight o clock.

Inside the Joker heard the knock. He knew Hermione wasn't supposed to be there until eight thirty. He got up and carefully peeked through the window. He saw that it was Hermione. "What was she doing here already?" He thought to himself. He walked to the door and opened it.

"I'm pretty sure my note said eight thirty. It's only eight." The Joker said.

"I know. I'm sorry; I can leave and come back."

"No, no, I was just teasing. Come in."

Hermione walked through the door and followed the Joker into a room like the one in the last house. They sat down and started their quid pro quo. At ten thirty Hermione looked at her watch. She looked back up at the Joker.

"I have to go."

"Can't you stay just a little longer?"

"I wish I could."

"I wish you could too."

The Joker stood up and took her hand helping her up. She smiled at him while moving closer to him. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her. They broke away breathless.

"I don't want to go."

"Then don't."

"I have too."

"I guess you do. Don't come and meet me tomorrow, but the next time we meet I have a surprise for you."

"But."

"No buts."

"Okay."

Hermione went home and lied on her bed thinking of the Joker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	14. Chapter 14

Worlds Collide

Chapter 14

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Hermione was sad. She was hurt. She had went without seeing the Joker for three days and then she had on of the best moments of her life last night, and now she couldn't go see him again. He didn't want her too. All she could do was wonder if she had said or done something wrong. As far as she could tell it looked like he was having a good time last night too. Hermione was sitting at the table picking at her breakfast. Bruce's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You've just been sitting there staring into space and picking at your food."

"I didn't sleep to well last night. I'm just tired."

"Start getting some sleep."

"Okay."

"I've got to go to work. I'll see you around later tonight, or are you going out again tonight?"

"No, I'm staying in."

"Alright see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Bruce walked out the door and Hermione sighed. She was home alone again. Bruce was at work, and Alfred had the day off. It's not like it mattered that she was home by herself though because the only person she wanted to be with was the Joker, and he didn't want to see her tonight. She put her plate in the sink and walked down the hall towards her room. She was going to try to read. She opened her bedroom door and gasped in surprise. The Joker was sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here? Wait, how in the hell did you get in here?" Hermione said with surprise in her voice.

"Are you ungrateful that I came to see you?"

"No, I'm happy you're here."

"I got in through the window."

"Um…we're on the top floor."

"You honestly don't think I don't have the things it takes to get in a penthouse window?"

"Okay, I'm not questioning you any more."

"Good, I don't like to be underestimated."

Hermione just laughed.

"I told you I had a surprise last night."

"Well this is like the best surprise ever."

"Thank you, and are you just going to stand there in the doorway or are you going to come here?"

Hermione smiled as she walked across her bedroom and sat down on her bed by the Joker. He put his arm around Hermione and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"This is the perfect moment." Hermione said.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Really?" Hermione said looking up at him.

"For the first time in a long time I've cared about someone. Hermione, you, you complete me."

"You complete me too. I couldn't live without you."

The Joker leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. Hermione smiled. She had never been happier. At that moment Hermione flashed back to when she was leaving Hogwarts. She knew the school was apart of her and she thought she would never find anything that completed her or made her so happy ever again. She was wrong. Hermione laid her head back on the Joker's shoulder. Exhaustion soon began to wash over her. She tried to fight it and the Joker saw it. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Sleep."

At the word Hermione slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the Joker's arms. Which was the only place she wanted to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so this might be to mushy for the Joker, but I love this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	15. Chapter 15

Worlds Collide

Chapter 15

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

When Hermione woke up she was no longer in the Joker's arms. She sat up and looked around the room for him. She glanced at the clock and saw that Bruce had to be home by now. So, the Joker had probably left a couple of hours ago. She was still happy though. She was happy to know that he didn't want to see her he just wanted to surprise her. She wanted to write him but she had no idea where she would have a messenger take it. And he didn't tell her when to meet him next so she would just have to wait until he sent her another letter or he surprised her again.

Hermione realized that even though she had been asleep for a long time she was still really tired. She lay back down and went back to sleep. She woke up at ten o clock the next morning. She sat up rubbing her eyes. When she moved her hands away from her eyes and opened them she saw the Joker sitting in a chair flipping through a book.

"Good morning." Hermione said.

"Good morning." The Joker said looking up from the book.

"Are you going to make a habit out of breaking into my room because if you are I'm sure I could probably just give you a key to the front door?"

The Joker laughed. "No I can't risk breaking into your room everyday. I just wanted to come back and give you some information since I had to leave last night."

"I'm going to be at 220 33rd street at eight o clock tomorrow night, but I won't be there for very long because I've got some work to do else where, but if you want to come and stay for a while you can."

"Why don't I just go with you when you have to leave?"

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because it could be dangerous."

"I'm fine with that."

"Well, I'm not."

"Oh come on."

"You are not going."

"Want to bet?"

"Hermione."

"I'm going with you."

"If you were to get hurt I would never be able to live with myself."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"Do you really want to come?"

"Yeah."

"There's going to be killing and violence."

"It's okay with me; at least I'll be with you."

"Is that why you want to go? So you can be with me?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I guess you can go, but you are going to have to be careful."

"I will be."

"I'm going to have to pass you off as a hostage to the people that will be helping me."

"That's fine."

"Okay, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." She said getting up and walking over to him. When she got to him she leaned down and lightly kissed his lips.

"Bye."

"Bye."

The Joker left. Hermione was usually sad when he left, and even though she wished he could stay she was excited. She was going to spend time with him other than just talking. She had to admit that the killing part might bother her a little bit, but it was who he was. She would have to accept it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter is going to be really good. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	16. Chapter 16

Worlds Collide

Chapter 16

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

It was almost time for Hermione to leave. She had just finished getting ready and was leaving her room. She got to the door and yelled for Bruce.

"Bruce."

No response.

"Bruce."

Still no response.

Then Hermione remembered what had gone down at the press conference today. Bruce had come so close to turning himself in today, but Harvey Dent had said that he was Batman. So of course he wouldn't be home. He was probably out somewhere being Batman right now. She wrote him a note and left the penthouse. She called a cab just like every other night and rode to 33rd street. She only got out a block away this time. She arrived at the house soon and knocked on the door. The Joker answered and rushed her inside.

"I'm going to have to leave earlier than I thought. Are you sure you still want to come?"

"Absolutely sure."

"Okay, but just remember you're a hostage."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

They went to the place where the Joker had one of his allies waiting with a semi truck. The Joker pushed Hermione up into the truck rather harshly. Then he looked at her wit apologetic eyes when the truck driver looked away.

"Who is she?" The truck driver asked.

"Just a hostage I picked up."

"Why do we need a hostage?"

"Just incase."

"Whatever, let's go."

The truck driver drove the truck up to a gate where you had to wait to pass. The truck driver honked the truck's horn and one of the workers walked up to the window.

"Hey buddy, you can wait like every one else." The worker said angrily.

The Joker rose up with a gun and shot the worker. Hermione gasped. The Joker looked back at her.

"Shut up." He said harshly and then winked at her making sure the truck driver wasn't looking.

As they drove Hermione was thinking. She thought it was sweet that the Joker was making gestures to her so she could know that he was just putting on a show. Of course she already knew he was just putting on a show and he knew she knew but he still couldn't help but make some gesture of apology. She thought it was extremely sweet.

Soon enough they drove lower fifth. Up ahead Hermione saw a SWAT escort group. There was no doubt that Harvey Dent was in one of the SWAT trucks. So this is what the Joker wanted to do. He wanted to kill Harvey Dent. It really wasn't a surprise to Hermione though. That was what the Joker had wanted to do at the fundraiser the night they first met. Soon enough the truck driver caught up to the SWAT escort group. Hermione knew this was going to get ugly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only a few interesting points in this chapter, but the next one will be better. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	17. Chapter 17

Worlds Collide

Chapter 17

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

The Joker had left Hermione in the cab of the truck while he had gone back to the trailer of the semi. Now Hermione heard gun fire, lots of it. From the time Hermione had started to hear the gun fire the truck across from them had began to slam into different vehicles from the SWAT escort group.

Then the truck across from them was lifted up by the force of a vehicle driving under it, and then was slammed down by the vehicle backing out from under the truck. Hermione looked out of one of the truck windows and saw the vehicle. It was the Tumbler, or better known by some people as the Batmobile. Now her uncle was involved in the chaos. Hermione didn't know who to worry for more. Bruce could hurt the Joker, but at the same time the Joker could hurt Bruce. Hermione's breathing intensified as she played out all that could happen in her head.

In the trailer of the semi the Joker's clowns were loading another Bazooka shot. The Joker aimed the Bazooka at the SWAT truck that Harvey Dent was in. He was about to pull the trigger when the truck jerked and knocked the Joker down. The Joker regained his balance and aimed the Bazooka again. He shot right as Batman launched the Tumbler in front of the SWAT truck. The Bazooka shot it the Tumbler. The Tumbler crashed down and Bruce couldn't get control so the Tumbler just kept rolling and crashing through things.

Hermione was watching it all through truck window with terrified eyes. The truck stopped and the passenger side door opened. She was some what relieved when she saw the Joker get in. He crawled over and opened the driver's side door and shoved the driver out. He sat down and put the truck in gear.

"What's going on out there?" Hermione practically screamed.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into letting you come with me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hermione replied dropping the question she asked, and moved into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Hold on." The Joker said looking at her.

The Joker turned the wheel harshly and slammed into a vehicle from the SWAT escort group, and began following the SWAT truck that Harvey Dent was in.

Meanwhile the Tumbler had self destructed itself, but Bruce had gotten away on the motorcycle.

The SWAT's air support was flying in as Batman was trying to catch up to the truck the Joker and Hermione were in and the SWAT truck.

In the truck The Joker and Hermione were in The Joker was talking on a walkie-talkie type thing.

"Okay, rack em' up, rack em' up, rack em' up." Hermione heard the Joker say.

She looked up at the sky to see a helicopter and then looked back at the Joker.

"Rack what up?" She asked in a panicked voice.

Soon enough the helicopter came crashing down to the ground to answer Hermione's question.

"That." The Joker said also answering Hermione's question.

The Joker looked in the rear view mirror to see Batman on his motorcycle.

"Now there's the Batman."

"What?" Hermione said looking in the rear view mirror and saw Batman. Now she was scared. Both of the people she loved were arch enemies and now they were both here in the same spot, and to top it all of now The Joker in the semi, and Batman on his motorcycle were headed right toward each other head on and at top speed. Right as they were about to collide Batman swerved.

"He missed." Hermione said more to herself than to the Joker.

Then the truck flipped over itself, and Hermione screamed. Then it came to a harsh landing. After the harsh landing the Joker half crawled, half fell out of the cab of the truck. Then he stood up and helped Hermione out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Hermione said breathless and scared.

"Stay back."

"Okay, be careful."

The Joker began to walk down the street while Batman was coming down the street on his motorcycle at top speed. It was another face off except this time it looked as if Batman had the upper hand. The Joker stopped about half way and Hermione heard him yell: "Hit me."

"What was he thinking?" She thought to herself.

Right before Batman was going to hit the Joker he swerved and lost control of his motorcycle. He crashed into the front of the crashed truck. Hermione let out a light scream but then got her emotions under control making sure not to reveal anything, like Batman's identity.

Hermione saw the Joker walking toward her uncle with a knife. She couldn't do anything though. She couldn't tell the Joker who he was, so maybe he would stop knowing that he was one of Hermione's loved ones. Then Hermione looked back behind her. She looked up at the Joker and back behind her, then back at the Joker. She knew her uncle would be safe now, but the Joker would be taken into custody.

"Cops." She said barely above a whisper to shocked to say it any louder.

He looked up at her. "Get out of here."

"No, I'm not leaving you."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her harshly and held the knife to her mouth. "Put up a fight, and act like you scared." He whispered into her ear. As the cops walked up she started to struggle against the Joker's hold.

Gordon instantly recognized the girl the Joker was holding at knife point was Bruce's niece.

"Let the girl go." Gordon said slowly walking toward the Joker and Hermione.

"One more step and I'll put a deadly smile on her face."

Then the Joker felt a powerful blow impact to the side of his body causing him to release Hermione. Hermione stumbled away as she saw what had hit the Joker. Her uncle, Batman, had woken from his unconscious. Now Hermione was in pure shock. She was relieved her uncle was safe, but now the Joker, the one that she loved was being arrested.

Gordon rushed over to the Joker and kept him pinned on the ground while he cuffed him. Then they put him in a cop car and had guards stand around it. Gordon came back to where Batman was standing.

"Thanks for your help." Gordon said.

"What about the girl?" Batman asked Gordon.

"She can ride down to the station with me and then we'll call her uncle from there."

Gordon looked at the Hermione. "Are you okay?"

All Hermione could do was shake her head yes. When Gordon turned back around Batman was gone.

"I know your Bruce Wayne's niece, but what your name?" Gordon asked.

"H-H-Hermione." She managed to stutter out.

"It's okay Hermione, it's over now."

Gordon walked her to a cop car in that was parked in front of the one the Joker was in. She looked back at him while they walked. Gordon opened the passenger side door and Hermione got in. Gordon got in on the driver's side and they drove to the station.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here's chapter 17. I hope you like it. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	18. Chapter 18

Worlds Collide

Chapter 18

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

As Gordon drove the car to the station Hermione tried to hold back her tears. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was her fault the Joker got caught. Maybe if she hadn't of gone with him they would be talking in her room right now. Gordon looked over as tears started to fall down Hermione's cheeks.

"Hey, the worst is over now." Gordon said in a soothing voice that only made Hermione cry more. Gordon felt sorry for her. The poor girl had a chaotic night. Gordon pulled the car into the stations parking lot and walked Hermione inside. She followed Gordon into a busy, loud, and crowded room. There was a holding cell in the middle of the room, and the Joker sat in it. As soon as Hermione saw him more tears fell down her face. Everyone thought she was just in shock but all she wanted to do was run to the Joker and have him wrap her in his arms. Gordon looked over at Hermione after talking to someone and saw she was crying more now.

"Do you want to go wait in another room while we call your uncle?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to tell me how you wound up being taken hostage by the Joker?"

"I was out walking and he grabbed me."

"You're a brave girl walking around Gotham alone at night."

"I was leaving the mall and decided to walk around for a while. I guess it was a stupid mistake."

"You're fine now that's all that matters."

Gordon turned around to a desk a started writing something down. The Joker smiled a quick smile at Hermione. She quickly smiled back when she was sure no one was watching.

The Joker could tell that Hermione was sad. He could see it in her eyes, in her smile, and not to mention the tears running down her cheeks.

Soon Bruce arrived; he came through the door angrily and went straight for the holding cell.

"You son of a bitch."

"Bruce." Gordon said stepping up and making Bruce back away.

Bruce backed away but glared at the Joker. The Joker just gave him a smug smile.

"Bruce take Hermione home, she's had a long night." Gordon said.

Bruce turned toward Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's go."

Hermione stood up from the chair she was sitting in shaking. Bruce put an arm around her to help her keep her balance. As they walked Hermione looked back at the Joker until they walked through the door. When they walked outside it was raining. The atmosphere matched Hermione's mood. She got in her uncle's car and they drove home. Bruce and Hermione walked through the door and Hermione started to walk to her room.

"Hey, are you hungry or anything?"

Hermione just looked back at him and shook her head no.

"Okay, if you need anything ask Alfred come and find me."

Hermione just walked into her room. As soon as she closed the door she collapsed on the floor and began crying. She raised herself up and crawled across her floor to her dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled a piece of paper out from the very back of it. She had decided not to burn the last letter the Joker had sent her. She lied back down on the floor and cried as she clutched the letter in her hand. She cried herself to sleep on her bedroom floor with the letter from the Joker in her hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is kind of depressing, but I hope you like it. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	19. Chapter 19

Worlds Collide

Chapter 19

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Bruce walked down the hallway towards Hermione's room. He had just come in from more "Batman duty". Rachael and Harvey had disappeared. He had gone and talked to the Joker and found out where they both were but the Joker had switched the addresses, knowing Batman would go after Rachael. Now Harvey was alive but severely burned on one side of his face, but Rachael was dead. She had been blown up before Gordon and the rest of the cops could get to her. And now the Joker had escaped.

At Hermione's door he didn't knock but called her name.

"Hermione."

There was no response.

He cracked the door open quietly and saw she was asleep on the floor. As he walked closer to her he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. She had cried herself to sleep on her bedroom floor. Bruce was going to pick her up and put her on her bed, but noticed a piece of paper clutched in her hand. He gently opened her hand and removed the piece of paper. He saw there was writing on it. He unfolded it and read it. The first time he read it, it didn't make much sense to him then he started to piece everything together. Hermione had been meeting with the Joker. She hadn't been his hostage tonight he had just passed her off as that.

"Hermione what were you thinking?" He whispered to himself. He began to walk across the room but a floor board creaked. Hermione woke up and slowly rose her head up off the floor. Bruce watched her as she woke up. She looked over and saw him watching her. She saw he had a half sad, half furious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked with sleep still in her voice.

"What were you thinking?" Bruce asked angrily.

"Bruce, what are you talking about?"

Bruce held up the letter.

Hermione recognized what it was instantly.

"Give it back." She screamed at Bruce.

"What were you thinking you could be the one dead right now. He could have just as easily strapped you up to a bomb like he did Rachael." Bruce yelled back at her.

Hermione took a minute to absorb what Bruce said but screamed back at him. "He would never hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

Everything they said to each other was screamed or yelled.

"How could you know something like that?"

"I just do."

"I'm not arguing with you anymore. You're going back to Hogwarts until the Joker is put in a padded cell."

"I'm not going back."

"Yes, you are." Bruce yelled then stormed out of the room.

She wasn't going back. She ran to her door and locked it so if he tried to come back in he couldn't. She ran to her closet and started pulling out suitcases. She began packing clothes, shoes, books, everything. While she was packing she heard a light knock that came from the glass door that led out to the balcony off of her room. She snapped her head up from the suitcase she was putting things in and looked toward the door. She almost screamed when she saw who it was. She ran to the door, unlocked it, and flung it open. Then she thrust herself into the Joker's arms and tears started to fall down her cheeks. The Joker stoked the back of her head until she calmed down. She looked up at him.

"I thought I had lost you forever." Hermione said.

"I would never let that happen." The Joker whispered into her ear.

Hermione didn't speak she just pressed her mouth against the Joker's. When they broke away the Joker was the first to speak.

"Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"He wants to send me back, I'm not going back."

"Back where?"

"Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? I heard that was a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Yeah, um…I'm a witch."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, she told him. I hope your enjoying the story. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	20. Chapter 20

Worlds Collide

Chapter 20

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

"You're a…witch?"

"Yeah."

"Like wands, and magic, and all that good stuff?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You know that could come in handy."

"No, no, no."

"What?"

"You know that I love you and I would do almost anything to help you, but I don't want to use my magic."

"Okay that's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"No really, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Yeah, so are you ready to get out of here?"

"You mean you're going to let me come with you?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to let your uncle take you away from me, and besides where else are you going to go? Do you honestly think I'm just going to runaway?"

"Well, I was going to try to find you once I had some of my things packed, but I didn't know if you wanted me around after all I caused tonight."

"Listen to me, nothing that happened tonight was your fault."

"If I would have listened to you and not insisted on coming then maybe things would have played out better."

"I'm not even going to listen to that. Now go and finish packing your bag and let's get out of here."

Hermione walked over and finished putting her favorite things in a suitcase. She was limiting herself to only one. She zipped up the suitcase once she was done and walked over to the Joker.

"Now how are we going to get out of here?"

"The same way I got in."

Once they were on the ground Hermione was a little shaky. She had never really liked heights so scaling down a building from a balcony wasn't so great for her. The Joker looked over at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I've just never really liked heights."

The Joker laughed.

"So where are we going to go?"

"I'm staying in a small, secluded apartment building for the moment."

"So do we have to walk or do we have some kind of transportation?"

"Does a stolen car count?"

"Sure."

They walked to a car and the Joker opened Hermione's door for her and then walked back around the car and got in on the driver's side and drove toward the apartment building.

Hermione was thinking. It was funny how much she had changed. Not too long ago she could have never been in love with a killer, but strangely she wasn't that bothered by it. Also she wouldn't have been okay with him stealing a car, but she was okay with it now. She didn't know what it was about him that changed her. Maybe it was just the simple fact that she was in love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	21. Chapter 21

Worlds Collide

Chapter 21

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

When Hermione had fallen asleep last night she was wrapped in the Joker's arms, but now as she awoke she found that she no longer was. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. Before she could get up and go looking for the Joker she heard a chair scrape across the floor in the small kitchen that answered the question of where he was. She got up and walked into the kitchen to see the Joker sitting in a chair with his back toward her. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"Good morning." The Joker said pleasantly.

"Good morning." She said as the Joker leaned his head up to kiss her lightly.

When she opened her eyes he was still looking up at her. She gasped lightly and then a smile broke onto her face. This was the first time Hermione had seen him this way. He didn't have his make-up on. She stroked one of his cheeks and then traced one of his scars with one finger. She removed her hand from his face and continued to smile at him. He broke the eye contact when he looked back down at a piece of paper on the table. Hermione looked down at the paper also.

"What are you doing?"

"Making what little plans I have for today's "work"." He said putting sarcasm on the word work.

"Why just little plans, why not have the whole thing planned out?"

"You see I'm not really a guy with a plan…I just kind of make things up as I go along. I only make plans when it's necessary."

"Oh, I see."

He just replied with a smile.

"So you better be ready to go at about four today."

"Where are we going?"

"I told you I've got "work" to do."

"No, I can't go with you."

"Why not?"

"I caused too many problems the last time I went with you."

"None of that was your fault."

"You don't know that, maybe if I wouldn't have been there you wouldn't have gotten arrested."

"It wasn't your fault I was arrested."

"Yes, it was."

"No it wasn't because I planned to be caught."

"What?"

"It was all part of a little plan I had. The mob wanted Lau and he was being held at the MCU so when I escaped I took Lau with me."

"Wait, how did you escape?"

"I planted a bomb in someone."

"Someone…like a person?"

"Yeah."

"Ouch."

The Joker laughed.

"So yes you're coming with me tonight." The Joker said.

"Okay."

"Good, you agreed. I didn't feel like arguing with you anyway."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm soooooo sorry it's taken me forever to put up another chapter, but I've been crazy busy. So anyway, here's chapter 21. I'm not sure if it's as good as i wanted it to turn out but I promise it will get better. And I'll try to put up a lot of chapters in the next few days to make up for all this time I haven't posted anything. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	22. Chapter 22

Worlds Collide

Chapter 22

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Hermione walked out of the bedroom she had slept in that night wearing jeans, a dark purple top, and had her curly hair pulled up into a ponytail. She went into the kitchen where the Joker was already waiting for her. Of course, he had on his usual: purple suit and make-up. He looked up as she entered the room and smiled.

"Beautiful." He said as she walked up to him.

She smiled.

He opened the door and let her walk out. She looked around making sure the street was empty. "It's a good thing we're in a really isolated part of town." Hermione thought to herself. She turned back to the Joker motioning for him to come out of the apartment. He walked out and they both got in the stolen car they had driven here in last night.

The Joker drove to a secluded dock and parked the car. They got out of the car and got onto the ship that was anchored at the dock. When they entered the ship Hermione saw a huge pyramid of money with a man tied up on top of it. She guessed it was Lau. They were walking up behind the huge money pile and Hermione could here voices on the other side. The Joker began to climb up the back of the money pile.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Come on, have a little fun." He said looking down at her now that he was almost at the top.

When he got to the top she saw him slide down. She smiled and began to climb. When she got to the top he was looking up at her expectantly. She glanced down, even though it wasn't that high, it was still an unsteady surface. She looked down at the Joker and he nodded for her to come down. She jumped and slid as she had seen him do. He caught her at the bottom, and when she stood up he wrapped his arm around her waist.

A man with a heavy Italian accent spoke. "Oh so I see you brought a…hmm what should we call her…a freakette along for the ride.

The Joker gave the man a harsh glare, and the man dropped the subject.

"So what are you going to do with all of your money?" The man asked.

"See, I'm a guy of simple taste. I enjoy…umm…dynamite, gunpowder, and gasoline." He said putting emphasis on the word gasoline. When he did another guy came up with a jug of gasoline and poured it on the bottom of the money pile.

"What are you doing?" The Italian man asked in shock.

"Ah tah tah tah." The Joker said pointing a gun at the man. "And you know the thing they have in common? They're cheap."

"You said you were a man of you're word." The Italian man said.

"Oh I am." The Joker said pulling the cigar out of the Italian man's mouth. "I'm only burning my half." The Joker said tossing the cigar onto the gasoline soaked money.

The Italian man held a look of shock on his face.

"All you care about is money. This town deserves a better class of criminal, and I'm going to give it to them. Tell you're men they work for me now. This is my city."

"They won't work for a freak." The Italian man stated.

"Why don't we cut you up and feed you to your pooches. Then we'll see how loyal a hungry dog really is." The Joker said pulling out a knife and tossing it to one of his new assistants.

"It's not about money. It's about sending a message." The Joker said pulling out a cell phone and began to dial a number.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's chapter 22. Hope you like it. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	23. Chapter 23

Worlds Collide

Chapter 23

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Back at Bruce's penthouse Bruce was furious. He had calmed down a bit but he still couldn't believe that his niece, Hermione, would actually run away with that psychopath. Alfred and Bruce were watching a special news interview with Coleman Reese. Coleman Reese was one of Bruce's workers and Wayne Enterprises. He was going to reveal the true identity of the Batman on this news special. People were calling in to the show to give their opinions. After a few callers an all too familiar voice came over the telephone line and Bruce snapped his head up toward the TV. It was the Joker's voice.

"I had a vision of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time, and it was so…boring. I've had a change of heart. I don't want Mr. Reese spoiling everything but why should I have all the fun? Let's give someone else a chance. If Coleman Reese isn't dead in sixty minutes then I blow up a hospital." The Joker hung up.

Bruce hopped up from the chair he was sitting in and started toward the door.

"Alfred I need you plugged in checking Gordon's men and their families."

"Looking for?"

"Hospital admissions."

Bruce stormed out of the door and to his Lamborghini.

-----

Back at the docks The Joker and Hermione were leaving and going to the hospital. It wasn't long before they arrived. They both went in through a back entrance and found Harvey Dent's room. The Joker took out the cop that was standing there and found a nurse's uniform and put it on, he put on a doctor's mask, and he put on a wig he had brought with him. He turned so his back would be facing the door and found a clip board and pretended to write on it. He laid a gun on the clip board as well. Hermione pressed herself up against a wall around the small corner in the room. A cop came in the room.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to move him now."

The Joker turned around and shot the cop. Hermione came out of her hiding spot and the Joker and she went into the part of the room where Harvey Dent was. He walked up to Harvey's bed and began to raise it up. He pulled off the doctor's mask and Harvey saw who it was. He began to fight his restraints.

"Hi." The Joker said pulling off his wig. "You know, I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us. When you and umm…"

"Rachael." Harvey yelled.

"Rachael were being abducted I was sitting in Gordon's cage. I didn't rig those charges."

"You're men, you're plan."

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan? You know what I am; I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one I caught it. I just do things."

Hermione giggled.

Harvey looked up and saw her for the first time.

"Hermione, aren't you Bruce Wayne's niece?"

"Yes." She answered his question.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not playing for the good team anymore Harvey."

"You're uncle would be disgraced."

"Oh I'm sure he probably is."

"That's horrible. You're ruining your life."

"It's my life. I'll choose the way I want to live it." She yelled at him.

"Easy tiger." The Joker said looking back at her.

"So anyway Harvey, when I say that you and you're girlfriend was noting personal you know that I'm telling the truth."

The Joker got up and walked over to the other side of the hospital bed. He undid Harvey's restraints and Harvey lurched upward to grab him but the Joker grabbed his hands.

"I just did what I do best. I took your little plan and I turned it on itself." The Joker said continuing. "Look what I did to this city with a few drums of gas and a couple of bullets. You know what I've noticed? Nobody panics when things go according to plan. Even if the plan is horrifying, if tomorrow I tell the press like a gang banger will get shot, or a truck load of soldiers will be blown up nobody panics because it's all part of the plan. But when I say that one little old mayor will die, well then everyone loses their minds."

Then the Joker pulled out a small hand gun and put it in Harvey's hands, but still keeping it his own at the same time.

"If you upset the established order well then everything becomes chaos." The Joker said putting the barrel of the gun against his head. "I'm an agent of chaos. Oh, and you know the thing about chaos…its fear."

Harvey held up a coin. One side of it was silver and one side was black. He showed the silver side to the Joker. "You live." Then he showed him the black side. "You die."

"Now we're talking."

Then Harvey flipped the coin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoy it. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	24. Chapter 24

Worlds Collide

Chapter 24

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

The Joker and Hermione walked out into the hospital hallway.

"I can't believe you would do something like that."

"Oh, calm down it's not like the gun was loaded."

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

The Joker had a detonator in his hand to set off the previously set charges. When they got to the end of the hallway he pushed the button and they walked out of the hospital. As they walked out of the hospital the charges stopped blowing up. The Joker turned around and hit the side of the detonator with his hand. The charges began blowing up again and the Joker and Hermione jumped onto one of the buses that were transporting people. The bus began to drive away as the hospital blew up.

-----

One of Gordon's men had just told Gordon that fifty people were missing, one bus, and that Harvey Dent was missing.

-----

Meanwhile, a video image was just received at the news station. Mike Angle was reading off of a script. He read:

"What does it take to make you people want to join in. You failed to kill the lawyer. I've got to get you off the bench and into the game. Come night fall this city is mine, and anyone left here plays by my rules. If you don't want to be in the game get out now, but the bridge and tunnel crowd are sure in for a surprise."

Then the Joker began to laugh, and the video image cut off.

The Joker turned to Hermione. "Let's go." He said and then turned and shot Mike Angle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one is kind of short but it gets more exciting up ahead. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


	25. Chapter 25

Worlds Collide

Chapter 25

Summary: Hermione decides to leave Hogwarts because Harry and Ron have abandoned her because they have girlfriends and new friends. She moves to Gotham to live with her uncle Bruce. She meets the Joker at the fundraiser and you'll just have to wait to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

-----

Batman had Lucius in charge of a system he set up that turned every cell phone in  
Gotham into a microphone so if the Joker was near any cell phone it would pick up his voice and Batman could find him.

-----

The Joker and Hermione were in the Pruitt building. The Joker had rigged charges in both ferries that were taking people out of the city. The Joker was preparing a "game".

-----

Now both ferries had found the rigged charges and the Joker came over an intercom in both ferries. He said:

"Tonight you're all going to be apart of a social experiment. With both boats rigged with diesel fuel and sodium nitrate I'm ready right now to blow you all sky high. If anyone attempts to get off of there boat you all die. Each of you has a remote blow up the other boat. At midnight I blow you all up. If however one of you presses the button I'll let that boat live. So who's it going to be Harvey Dent's most wanted scum bag collection, or the sweet and innocent civilians? You choose. Oh, and you might want to decide quickly because the people on the other boat may not be quite so noble."

The intercom clicked off.

-----

Lucius had found the Joker's location and Batman was headed after him.

-----

Soon enough Batman had arrived at the Pruitt building. He found that the clowns holding the guns on almost every floor were really hostages. He fought his way up onto the top floor where the Joker and Hermione were at. There were three dogs surrounding The Joker and Hermione and when Batman entered the room the dogs barked. Hermione and the Joker turned around.

"You made it. I'm so thrilled." The Joker said picking up a piece of pipe.

"Where's the detonator?" Batman asked.

"Go get em'". The Joker commanded the dogs.

The dogs charged toward Batman, leapt up, and knocked him down. While the dogs were attacking Batman the Joker ran over and began hitting him with the piece of pipe. Batman broke free from the dogs' attack and shoved the Joker back. The Joker snuck up behind Batman and started hitting him again. Soon enough the Joker had Batman pinned under a metal weight. After he was pinned down Hermione walked over and stood about three feet behind the Joker.

"We really should stop this fighting or we'll miss the fireworks." The Joker said.

"There won't be any fireworks." Batman replied.

"And here we…go." It was midnight, but the ferries didn't blow up. The Joker looked back at the timer and saw it was disconnected.

"What were you trying to prove? That deep down everyone's as ugly as you." Batman said. "You're alone."

"No he's not." Hermione practically yelled at Batman.

Batman looked up to see Hermione and the hate that was burning in her eyes.

"Aren't you the girl I saved from this maniac the first time? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not playing for the good team anymore."

Batman gave her a glare and she glared back at him.

The Joker looked down at Batman and spoke. "You can't rely on anyone these days you've got to do everything yourself don't we?" The Joker pulled and extra detonator out of his jacket. "That's okay I came prepared. It's a funny world we live in; speaking of which do you know how I got these scars?"

"No but I know how you got these." Batman said and shot three blades into the Joker's face. The Joker slightly fell back in pain and Batman through him over the side of the building.

"No!" Hermione screamed.

But then Batman shot a gun towards the Joker and it released a rope that caught around the Joker's ankle, and Batman pulled him up and tied the rope off.

"You, you just couldn't let me go could you?" The Joker asked Batman. "This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You truly are incorruptible aren't you? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness, and I won't kill you because you're just to much fun. I think you and I are destined to this forever."

"You'll be in a padded cell forever."

"Maybe we could share one. You know they'll be doubling up the rate this city's inhabitants are losing their minds."

"This city just showed you that it's full of people ready to believe in good."

"Until their spirits break completely, until they get a look at the real Harvey Dent, and all the heroic things he's done. You didn't think I would risk losing the battle for Gotham's soul in a fist fight with you? No, you need an ace in the hole. Mine's Harvey."

"What did you do?"

"I took Gotham's white knight and brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard. Madness as you know is like gravity. All it takes is a little push."

Batman left after that and the SWAT team started to file in. Hermione knew she couldn't lose him again. She wouldn't lose him again. She felt her back pocket. Her wand was there. She pulled it out and pointed to the backs of the SWAT team. She then yelled "Confundo."

The SWAT team stopped advancing toward the Joker and had puzzled looks on their faces. Hermione had cast a spell that confuses the victim. Then she cast a spell that cut the rope that was holding the Joker. Then she cast Wingardium Leviosa to levitate the Joker and set him down on the floor of the building. When he was standing firmly on the floor she ran to him and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him.

"We have to go, the spell is only temporary." Hermione said urgently.

"Okay, but we should probably leave Gotham for a while."

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know yet but we'll figure it out."

They ran out of the building and made their escape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so this is the last chapter...but don't be too disapointed because there will be a sequel to this story. I don't know how soon I will begin to write it but I promise there will be more to the Joker and Hermione's story. Hope you enjoyed it all. Please Review!!!

Ta-Ta  
hislamb99


End file.
